Ordinary Alice
by zomgitscassi
Summary: What if Alice was never psychic? She never had visions, she was never sent to the psych ward, James never tried to kill her. Would her fate as a member of the Cullen family stay the same? Read to find out :D Rated T to be safe. CLICK :D
1. Singing on the sidewalk

**A/N: Hi! So this is my second FanFic. I don't know how the idea came to me, but I was getting a bowl of chocolate ice cream (my fav flavor!) and I thought "what would Alice, Jasper, and all of Twilight been like if Alice hadn't been psychic as a human. She wouldn't have been admitted to the Psychiatric Hospital. She may not have become a vampire. her and Jazzy never would have met. They both would never have met the Cullens!" I rambled on to mself like that for about five minutes until I decided to write instead of talking to myself lol. Alice may be a little OOC because well I changed her for the story a bit. I would say Cynthia is OOC too but since we never actually knew her personality... But I made her more of a stereotypical teenager for this time period. Oh ya. I say the year in here, 1921, but some of my slang & etc. may be off for that time period so SORRY if thats your pet peeev or something. Oh ya and get used to these freakishly long ANs. I do them allll the time on my other story, check it out too! Its an AIM one cause I was in the mood for some laughs. Okay. I think I covered everything... PM me if you hae questions, or requests, or complaints :) but R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I hate these things oh so very much. On my other FanFic I think of witty and funny things to tell people a simple sentence "I DONT OWN TWLIGHT OR ALICE OR CYNTHIA!" I may do that on this story, but this is more serious than comedy so probably not! ENJOY!**

I walked down the familiar stairs in my house. It was about six in the morning, on the first day of my senior year, September 23 to be exact! I couldn't stop smiling and jumping. My little sister, Cynthia, wouldn't be up for another hour or so. Today was her first day of her sophomore year, no nerves like those of her freshman year or the excitement of my senior.

I was dressed, as usual, in a to die for cute outfit! My dress was shorter than usual, but it was 1921 for heavens sake! A new decade of fashion and that meant a completely new wardrobe. Since my dad was a world-famous doctor and my mom was an award winning author (using a fake male name so her books would sell fairly), every year my parents gave Cynthia and I each $150 to spend on cloths! That was far above the average amount given to girls our age.

Our family was considered wealthy to other people, but they only saw the business side of our lives. At home, my mom basically lived in her work room, my dad at the chain of hospitals called "CAM Hospital " that he founded himself, leaving Cynthia and I to fend for ourselves. I mostly drew pictures, or painted, sometimes wrote lyrics. I liked to paint and draw things I didn't know, like the future. The future is always changing, and always surprising you. It is so unpredictable. Like I bet that if you asked a Confederate soldier during the Civil War if he thought that in the year 1920 women would have the right to vote, he would have laughed. And yet, here we stand today. Unfortunately, I was sixteen when they passed that law in August of last year; I don't turn eighteen until October 31, on Halloween. I usually write songs about love, because I don't know anything about it either. My parents don't actually care if I go steady with a boy, but I don't like any of the boys at my school, so…. An unknown area for me. I don't really know what Cindy does, her door is always locked and I rarely see her.

My father, ironically named Cameron, likes the outside world to believe we are one big happy family, which is why he named his hospital what he did. People call him Cam for short, but he named it such for another reason. My sister's name is Cynthia, mine Mary Alice –although I prefer simply Alice, and my mother's Mary. The title is an acronym for our names, from youngest to oldest. His hospitals spread like wild fire once people heard who they were owned by. I do not understand all the excitement over my dad. He is just another person. I hate it so much because everyone just expects me to smile and then become a nurse at his hospital. But that is not what I wish, I wish to be a fashion designer.

I looked at the clock, wow it was already seven! I guess I zoned out a bit there. Cynthia came down the stairs humming an unfamiliar tune.

"Hey sis." She mumbled.

"What. Are. You. Wearing?!" I asked separating each word as its own sentence. She was dressed in a dress, if you could even call it that, barely came down to half her thigh! And the neckline -- whoa the neckline. She was far too exposed to say the least.

"I am wearing one of my new dresses…" Her tone implied that there was nothing wrong with how she was dressed.

"Um. Sweetie. That is not one of the dresses we bought you." I had gotten into the habit of calling people, even just like new friends, "sweetie".

"Ya actually it is! Don't you recognize it?" Once she said that it became more familiar…

"Now I do, but when we purchased it…it was less revealing." I spat out, this was way too awkward.

"Oh, ya. But when I tried it on, it just didn't fit right, so I heightened the hemline, and lowered the neckline, ya like?" She giggled. I refused to allow my kid sister to go to school dressed like…like…well a slut to be frank. Slut was a word I didn't enjoy saying because it was a hurtful word, and in truth I wasn't one of those girls going around making others feel badly.

"No, I don't like. Cindy, you look like a slut." I told her bluntly.

"Ali! I cannot believe you just said that to me! And for the like millionth time, my name is CYNTHIA. Not Cindy, Cyn, or Cindy Lou Who. And besides I thought you never used profanity!"

"Slut isn't profanity, it just isn't a nice word. And okay, old habits die hard. But really Cynthia, it is a little … ya know?" I couldn't think of the right word to describe this insanely inappropriate attire.

"No I don't know. Why don't you tell me what it is." Humph. She knew me far too well; I hated confrontation.

"Okay. Sorry. Are you ready to go?" I said.

"Ya, are you walking or riding the bus?" She seemed content to have won the argument.

"I'm gonna walk. What about you?"

"Nah, I promised Flo and Dorothy I'd sit with them." Florence and Dorothy Paine were twin girls in Cynthia's grade. Girls, who if in my grade, I wouldn't be caught dead talking to. They tall, blonde, and basically dressed like what Cindy was in now.

"Okay, see you after school. Be good." I warned, I hoped none of the teachers told Cynthia what I tried to. More likely she would back talk them and get detention.

On my way to school, I noticed a moving van in a house down the street from ours. Hmm. I wonder if any children my age moved in… Well I guess I would find out today. I began to dance and sing one of my songs while walking. I suddenly heard chuckling behind me. I turned around, only to see an absolutely gorgeous boy, about my age. Suddenly I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He was tall, but that isn't saying much considering my height. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, like looking into the ocean almost. His hair, oh his hair is indescribable. **(A/N: Just picture Jasper as a human)**  
"Oh no, don't stop." His beautiful voice said. Oh my word, who was he?!

"Well. Um. Who are y-you?" I somehow managed to say.

"Ah, yes. I am Joseph Whitlock, but I like Joey better. And you are?" He kissed my hand, aw what a gentleman!

"I'm...uh…Mary Alice Brandon. But I like Alice or Ali better." I was still blushing!

"Are you on your way to Pennsylvania's very own Elverson High School?" He questioned. Man he was cute! **(A/N: Elverson is an actual town in PA. I looked it up lol)**

"In fact I am. Are you?" How. Was. I. Still. Blushing?!

"Indeed. I am to attend my senior year there. Are you a freshman?" Humph! Okay. I am short. 4'11 to be exact. So I was constantly being mistaken for younger than I truly am. He, on the other hand was nearly six feet tall!

"No…actually, I too am enrolled in my twelfth year there." I said shyly.

"Oh. Truly? I apologize, you just…I mean…" His tone was bashful.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time. But I like being short, makes me unique. So did you just move here?" I changed the subject.

"Why yes I did. How did you know?" He asked as though I was stalking him or something.

"When you live in a small town like this, any new face creates gossip." I laughed. I do remember when we moved in…maybe that was just because people already knew us.

"Exactly how many people live in this town?"

"About 950. And apparently growing… Are you an only child?" I hadn't realized it but we were walking to school **together** now. Eeeeep!

"Wow, quite a small town. I do have a younger sister named Virginia, entering her sophomore year today. She's a little…different than most young ladies her age." _I wonder if that's a good or bad thing_ I thought.

"My sister is a sophomore too! Her name is Cynthia." I threw out there.

"Hmmm.. I wonder if they will make each others acquaintance. So what were you singing earlier?" He asked as though it wasn't at all embarrassing for me.

"Oh it was nothing really." I suddenly blushed again. This guy was so… so… dazzling.

"No it was definitely something. I have never heard it sung before. Is it an original composition?" Why couldn't he just drop this?

"Ya, it is actually." I reluctantly answered.

"Could I by chance hear it again?" He wanted to hear _me_ sing? I have never sang in front of anyone, knowingly anyway.

"Well. I would…," I paused because I realized we were standing at the doors to the high school, "but we have reached our destination."

"Maybe some other time than." He said hopefully. "Per chance I will have a class or two with you." He added, causing me to blush even more.

"Per chance." I replied, being unable to think of anything witty or cute.

And with that he walked to the front office, and I walked to my first class, Biology (**A/N: I had too!!)**.

**So I hoped ya'll liked it. I truly doubt slut was a word back then but I couldn't think of a 1920s translation for it so ya lol. I know ya'll are gonna ask this so just to be clear JOEY IS JASPER's GREAT NEPHEW. It never mentioned if Jazz had any family, so I am making him have a brother, who will have children, who will have children, who have Joey! LOL! I think that is the right amount of kids...ya....anyway I will have Joey himself exlain it to Ali later on. Which means there will be more of him :) lol. Okay R&R! Tell me if I should actuall continue writing this, or if I should stick with comedy. And anything else! Latter ~cassadi! P.S: I spell "laTer" with two Ts because I like it better that way. I know it is another word entirely but too bad lol. I know it annoys my BFFL to an extent so just thought I'd tell ya that lol**


	2. The First Day

**A/N: Okay! So this chapter may not be historically accurate about...well you'll see... LOL! If you are reading my other FanFic than you already have read this but I am going to Housten, Texas for about 4 days tomorrow so the earliest I'll update is Sunday so sorry!!! Haha. Enjoyy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Joeseph. And Margaret. You'll see lol. **

Since I was the first student in the classroom, I sat down at a random seat in the front of class. It isn't like I am a preppy person or anything, but if I sit any farther than the second row back, I can't see the black board. With me I had a copy of my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, so I decided to start reading before the rest of my class entered.

I hadn't noticed someone had entered, until they poked the back of my neck with a sharpened Number 2 pencil.

"HEY!" I screeched in an angry tone. And I turned around to yet again see the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I guess we did have classes together. I was smiling on the inside, and apparently on the outside too.

"You don't look very mad. You've got a nice smile too. And an amazing voice. Since no one is around, maybe…" I cut him off.

"Listen. You seem really sweet. But I have never willingly sung in front anyone before." I emphasized anyone.

"There's a first time for everything." He stated hopefully.

"Of course there is. So where did you move here from?" I was truly curious about every detail of him and his life.

"Why do you get to ask all the questions, eh?" He joked

"Because I'm not the new kid." I laughed.

While we were talking, more student filed in. I saw all the familiar faces of my peers I had been seeing for the past four years. Oh ya, did I mention I too was the new kid? This is the longest we had ever stayed in one place, and that was because Cindy threatened to run away if our dad made us move again before she graduated.

"So. How about after school…" Joey got cut of by our teacher, Mr. Kappy.

Mr. Kappy began to lecture on about whatever it was that we were learning. And then, when his back was turned, a slip of paper flew gracefully onto my desk. On it, in the most gorgeous handwriting, was written:

_As I was saying, maybe after school we could get together. You could give me all the town gossip, besides me. And possibly sing that song? Pretty please with a cherry on top…_

I almost started laughing out loud at the "pretty please with a cherry on top" part! I thought only seven-year-old girls did that when asking their parents for stuff. How was I supposed to reply to that?!

_Yes to the meeting. Maybe we could study. And no to the singing, please stop asking. Possibly when we know each other better…_

I attempted my hardest to pay attention to Mr. Kappy, but my mind continued to wonder. It mostly thought about what Joey and I would study since today was in fact the first day of the year. OH GOSH! I must sound like such a dork now for writing that. I unintentionally groaned and slapped my forehead, then laughter broke out from all my classmates, including Joseph.

"Is there something you would like to share, Miss," He paused to look at his attendance sheet, "Brandon? Wait, as in Cameron Brandon?" He suddenly didn't look annoyed at me anymore. Most of the teachers knew my family lived here, but there were always a few that just ignored all the gossip.

"Um, ya. He is my father." I reluctantly answered.

"Oh. Well. Please pay attention. Today is the day to make all your first impressions."

I smiled politely and just sank down into my desk. I despised talking to people about my dad, especially then because I hadn't told Joseph about it yet. Whoa there. Why did I care about that? Then, just like the first time, the note between Joey and me fell onto my desk.

_Studying? You do realize it is the beginning of the year, right? No homework that I have heard yet. But if that's what you want to do, then so be it. We could maybe discuss school as an alternative though. What was with that outburst? And your father is THE Cameron Brandon?_

Ugh. He did think I was a dork now. And then the groan…how do I explain that without confessing that I may LIKE like him? How do I LIKE like a guy I met a little more than an hour ago?! This is so un-like me. Then finally, the worst question of all- my family.

_The outburst you speak of was…unintentional to say the least. I will explain later. And yes, that Cameron Brandon is my father. Now, pay attention before we both get in trouble! :)  
_I thought the smile at the end was cute. And I really was hoping he would forget about the outburst, and me singing to him. It was almost time to leave when yet again the paper flew onto my desk.

_Okay, but don't think you are gonna get lucky, I shall not forget to inquire about both the outburst, and your singing :) _

The saying "saved by the bell" suddenly became my favorite quote. I really didn't want to reply to that… I jumped up so quickly, I ended up tripping over the front of the desk. But right as I was about to fall face first onto the hardwood, a muscular hand grabbed me and pulled me up to safety. I turned around to see none other than…

"You better watch where you step. I may not always be there to save you." Joseph said cockily.

"Uh. Thank you. Really, a trip to the nurses on the first day back would not be to pleasant." I wasn't lying, I went to the nurse quite frequently last year. Headaches, mostly. But an occasional hurt leg from a fall thrown in there.

"So, what is your next class?"  
"Um. Arithmetic." I answered, having to look at the schedule I was given last week.

"What a coincidence. Might I escort you there?" He asked. He was really a gentleman.

"You may. So. You never answered my question…" I said shyly.

"Which one? There have been so many you know." He replied jokingly.

"Haha." I said sarcastically. I suddenly noticed that Joey was leading me, and that he actually knew his way around the school already. Impressive.

"I think it is my turn to ask you a question…" He stated.

"Hmm. One. Then it is back to my turn!" It was amazing how easily I could talk to him, and how easy it was to forget everything else in the world.

"Why don't you sing in front of people? From the tidbit I heard, you have a beautiful voice. Much like…" He mumbled the last part so I was unable to understand it.

"Much like what?" I inquired.

"The rest of you." Oh my! He was the one blushing now!!

"I could say the same for you." I whispered…

"Why thank you. You didn't answer my question this time."

"It is really hard to explain, and pretty complicated." I said. It was, in truth.

"I think I can keep up." He smiled. And he thought my smile was nice, had he seen his?!?!?!?

"I would attempt to," I paused to make sure I didn't trip over anything again, "but we are at our next class now. And I don't want to tell it in public."

"Okay. Tonight then. Would you – " Good gosh. Could he finish please finish those types of sentences without being interrupted by class starting?!

Class droned on. Arithmetic was my least favorite subject, which made the average hour long period feel much longer. Much to my dismay, no papers flew to rescue me from the subject.

Once the bell rang, I got up slowly, making sure not to trip. I succeeded! Then, Joey was right behind me.

"Ready for history?" He asked

"Let me guess, you have Mr. Cullen as your teacher?" I asked, not surprised by the answer.

"Indeed I do. So about tonight. My mother makes a delicious meat loaf, and happens to be cooking it today. I am almost positive she would not oppose to another stomach joining us."

"Well I will as my stomach if that's all you need for tonight." I said joking.

"Possibly, you could come over before supper so we could play the question game." He said bashfully.

"The question game?" I asked. I had never heard of it before…

"Yes, you ask me a question, I answer; then I ask you a question and you answer." He said simply.

"That would be divine. But of course I must get the blessing of my parents to go."

"Of course." He said

We walked to history in a comfortable silence. And it was suddenly broken when my best friend, Margaret, screamed my name in her darling British accent.

"Margie! How are you my dear?" I asked

"I'm good. Bloody tired though. My father woke me up two hours earlier than necessary, and I was un-able to fall asleep again!" She said. Her accent never failed to amuse me.

"Good to know, sweetie." I chuckled.

"And who is this handsome lad?" She questioned.

"Oh, I apologize. My name is Joseph, Joseph Whitlock." Joey said in his lovely voice.

"I am Margaret Pattinson. Hmm. Are you a new addition to our darling small town?" She asked

"Indeed I am."

Then class was called to order. So my best friend had met my new…friend I told myself. Friends. That is what Joey and I are.

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventfully. Cynthia, Margie, Joey, I, and a few of our other friends all had lunch together. Actually, Joey was in every single one of my classes, and Margaret was in four out of six. This was going to be the beginning of a perfect year.

**A/N: So hope ya'll liked it. And ya I doubt a guy would have asked out a girl after that short a time, even if it was just for dinner at his parents' house lol. So tell me what you thought in YOUR REVIEW. Click the button. CLick it! lol :) ~cassadi**


	3. How is she different?

**A/N: Okay ya'll! Here is chapter three :) now if you actually read this story, please actually review it because I wanna know what your thoughts are. Is Joey too forward? Is Cynthia to modern? Ect ect. So please, dont just read. Read & Review :) lol enjoyyyyy  
**

**Disclaimer: HA! Guess what I own! I own Joseph, Margie, and Jewelea (you'll learn about her in this chap)! NOTHING ELSE! SO STOP SENDING THE FREAKING LAWYERS TO MY HOUSE!!! I beg u. my neighbors are starting to stare....lol**

Joey and I walked home together from school. It was silent at first, but it was a comfortable silence. It was hard to believe that I had only known him for one day; it felt like we'd been friends our whole lives.

"We are alone now…" Joey said. Oh gosh, I thought I told him to drop this.

"Joey. I told you I do not sing in front of people. Besides…I don't even remember what song I was singing this morning." I stated nonchalantly.

"You do to." He called my bluff.

"You don't know that…" I said, man I was awful at deceiving people.

"Alice. I can see it in your eyes that you are lying."

"Okay, fine. But even though I remember it doesn't mean I will sing it again." I was not going to change my mind about this subject. That song was way too embarrassing to sing to him.

"Fine, for now." He smiled, "are you still coming over to my house for supper tonight?"

"If it is okay with my parents, yes. Are you sure your mother won't be bothered by it?" I was still a little worried about tonight…

"Of course not. My mom loves company. And we can play the question game." He had an odd obsession with "the question game"…

"Why do you love the question game so much?" I inquired.

"It is the perfect way to get to know someone that you hardly know." He stated, matter-of-factly. "In fact, we could start now."

"Okay. You ask me a question first." I suggested.

"Hmm. What to ask Pennsylvania's Princess…" he said jokingly. I hated when people called that. I am not a princess, and Pennsylvania does not own me. "I got it. If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would it be."

"That's easy, Italy." I said simply.

"Why?" He questioned.

"I've always loved it there. The ruins, the history. It is so…drawing. Besides last time we were in Europe, my sister and I visited France. That would be my second choice though." I answered. "So. How is your sister different?" I had been wondering that all day.

"That isn't something I should say. It is quite embarrassing really." He said shyly.

"I can keep a secret." I pushed.

"Well. It is really hard to explain. For one thing, she dresses awfully. Nothing like what respectable young ladies should wear. Then, one day, she went for a walk. And when she returned, her lovely, long strawberry blonde hair had somehow been turned black... Then the weirdest of all. She thinks she can see the future." He said. Wow.

"Like a fortune teller or something?" I asked

"I guess. The scary thing is, is that she is right. Always. One day last year, she told me not to go school one day. I decided not to go because I wasn't feeling well anyway. That day, our high school burned down and seven students died." He whispered.

"That is… eerie." I said. It truly was. I could not wait to meet her now.

"Her name is Jewelea, by the way. Spelled J-E-W-E-L-E-A. She legally changed it last year from Virginia. Saying it came to her in one of her visions. I remember earlier telling you it was Virginia, because it slipped my mind that she had changed it."

"What do your parents think of all this?" I inquired, although I had already asked more than one question.

"They don't know. So you must give me your word that you shall not mention it at dinner tonight. They would send her to a psych ward." He pleaded.

"I promise. I think it is your turn now."

"Let's see here…oh. Why did you begin to blush in Biology when the teacher mentioned your father?" Humph, that was a question I did not want to answer.

"Pass?" I said hopefully, although it sounded like a question.

He chuckled. "There are no passes in this game."

"Fine. Because. Well, he isn't really a father to me. More like the man who fathered me. He never actually is at our home, always working at the hospital." I confessed.

"But in all the papers it makes you seem like the all-American family." He said, buying into the lies.

"Yes, my father wants people to believe that. So more people will come to his "family hospital" when in reality, it is basically the complete opposite." I again confessed.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Your turn." He said after a long pause.

"Well. Uhh. What's your favorite color?" I asked, like a dork. After all the deep questions we'd been asking, THAT was all I could come up with.

"Green." _Like his eyes_, I thought. "But now I am thinking more of an ice blue." He said.

"Why the change?" I asked

"Ice blue is the color of your eyes." Eep! He is so amazing. I knew I was blushing, but I didn't care.

"I suppose we will continue the game later." He said. I hadn't realized it but we were standing outside my house.

"Yes. We shall."

"I'll see you at around six o'clock for supper?" He asked.

"Yes, you shall." I said, again. Then I walked up into my home. Not without looking back, though, only to see Joey looking straight into my eyes.

I walked in to find Cynthia waiting by the door.

"Who were you talking to?" She wondered.

"Joseph Whitlock." I said, not that it was any of her business.

"Oh my gosh. Is that hunk related to that new weirdo Jewelea Whitlock?" She asked, again something that wasn't her business.

"I don't know what a hunk is, but yes, Jewelea is his younger sister." I said, confused.

"Psh. A hunk is a cute boy. Duh." How was I related to this bimbo? "And why was he talking to you?" she acted as though no one of the opposite sex ever spoke to me.

"Cynthia. Boys and I do talk you know. It isn't breaking news that a cute boy speaks to me and invites me to his home for supper." Ooops! I wasn't gonna tell her that.

"You are going over to his house for dinner? As if. Like that hot of a guy would ask you out. He was probably asking for you to ask me." How was I related to her? I asked myself again.

"Cynthia, one, he is a senior. Two, he doesn't even know you exist. And three, he asked me. Not you. Get over it." I said, with attitude.

She scoffed. "I thought little Miss Mary hated fights." She said.

"I do, but you know what? I am tired of you taking advantage of that. So here. You want to dress," I waved my hand to her ensemble, "like that, than go ahead. You want to sound like a bimbo and hang with Flo and Dorothy Price, go ahead. Because I am done acting like your mom. Do whatever you want." I had no idea what gotten into me, but boy was I grateful. I had been waiting to say that to Cynthia for years.

Her mouth was hanging wide open.

"You might wanna close that." I said, pointing to her mouth, "you may catch some flies."

And with that, I went to ask my mom if I could go to Joey's tonight for supper. I went down the familiar hallway, but for the first time in months instead of taking a left to enter my own bedroom, I turned right and entered my mother's study.

"Mom? You in here?" I called, knowing she was.

There she was, sitting at her mahogany desk, typing away at her typewriter.

"Yes dear." She said without even looking up.

"Well. A new boy at school, Joseph Whitlock, invited me over for supper at his house. May I have your permission to attend?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course. Now, uh, close the door on your way out." She answered again, without looking up from her work.

I was so giddy inside. I had two hours before Joseph said to arrive, so I went to my room to paint.

I don't know why, but I somehow had painted a Confederate Flag. _Weird_ I thought. We weren't even in the Civil War chapter in history yet. Before I knew it, the time was 5:30 P.M! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I only had fifteen minutes to get dressed for Joey's, if I wanted to arrive on time.

I quickly looked in my mirror to make sure I hadn't gotten any paint on myself, lucky for me, I hadn't. Then in a hurry I brushed my teeth and my hair. I applied a touch of lip stick and was ready to go.

I walked to the Whitlock's house, unable to stop smiling.

**A/N: Hahahaa, cliffy :) hope ya liked it, and now go type if you like it or not! it doesnt even have to be a whole word, you can put 'g' for good, or 'b' for bad! okay, enuff of my insane-review-craving ramblings, GO REVIEW :) oh p.s. I put pics on my profile of what I imagine Jewelea & Cynthia so go check em out :)**


	4. Jewelea & Joseph's Story

**A/N: Hey ya'll! This chappie is a little short cause I just wanted to give ya some backroung info on Jewelea & Joseph. And outline the plot :) :) muhahahaha I have it all planned out lol. Enjoy :) :) **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I dont own it. So sue me for saying I do.... not literally...I already got a restraining order on that one lawyer... **

**Jewelea's POV (about…3:45pm before Joey leaves Alice at her home)**

I just had a vision of my idiot brother inviting that girl, Mary Alice, home from dinner, and her parents allowing her to go. I know what James told us to do, and flirting and pretending to like the poor girl was not on the list.

James, our creator, had given us one simple task to do in exchange for saving our lives. Change Mary Alice Brandon into a human-killing, blood-sucking, vampire like ourselves. I remember it like it was yesterday, when in fact it wasn't even this century.

_The year was 1883, in Charleston, South Carolina. My brother, age 17 and I, age 15, decided to go bicycle riding up a mountain near our home. Unfortunately, out of now where, it began to rain. That rain turned into a thunder storm, which turned into a tornado. Before I knew it, we were both at the bottom of the cliff, blood splattered in all directions. A strange, yet beautiful man, who I later found out was James, ran up towards us with in-human speed, grace, and poise. He wasn't affected at all by the weather, which at the time struck me as odd. _

_He said to me, "I can make it possible for you and your brother to live. Live through this tragedy, and forever more to come."_

_"Okay. Do whatever you need to. Save my brother first though." I whispered, injuring myself further._

_"But in return," he started, "you must make me a promise. In the year 1921 a girl, about your elder brother's age, will get in a life-threating situation, and die. You must promise to ensure not only her safety and survival past that situation, but also to change her, as I am about to do to you." _

_"Deal." And then, he bit my brother's neck. Joey screamed out in pain and agony, and yet I could barely hear him. Then James moved onto me. _

_"This will hurt." He whispered in my ear. _

_His teeth sunk into my neck, hard and deep. A tried to scream, but I was unable to find my voice. _

_The next time I was awake was four days later. Joseph had already been up for a day, and James had told him the rest of the details for our assignment. He explained to us what we are, and everything we need to know about living like us. Then, he asked me how I would enjoy spending the next thirty-eight years. _

_"I don't want to take the lives of innocent people." I stated sternly. _

_"It is the only way to survive being a vampire." James told me, looking deep into my eyes._

_"There must be another way. I will find another way." I said with confidence. _

_"I'll be there every step of the way sis." My over-protective brother said. _

_"You still must keep your promise, though." James clarified._

_"We shall, but we shall not become murders in the process." I replied. _

_"We will see each other in a little less than forty years, than." James ended with, and then ran off in no certain direction. _

_And that was the last time I saw him, until last month. _

He came to me, and I recognized him immediately.

"Time already?" I said curiously.

"Indeed." He replied. He handed me a sheet of paper, on it the address, state, town, etc. of a Miss Mary Alice Brandon. I looked down to read it, and when I looked up, James was gone.

My brother and I learned that we could live off the juices of plants, which is why our eyes are green opposed to the blood red James's were. Throughout our travels around the United States, we met a Peter and Charlotte, who also did not enjoy being murders anymore. They accepted our lifestyle and now are our "parents" as far as the humans are concerned.

Also throughout our travels, Joey and I learned about our gifts. I am a psychic, getting glimpses of the future as people change their mind. **(A/N: like Alice in the actual series) **And Joey, can move objects using only his mind. We both also have the characteristics that all vampires have; pale, ice cold skin; never eating anything besides our plants/humans (only if we slip up, which rarely occurs), never drinking, in-human strength, and in-human speed.

I was very angry with Joseph for inviting that girl over here, for all he knows she was supposed to die and be changed today. I am the one who knows the exact date of her demise, well; me, James, and the psychic who told him. Her visions were one-hundred percent certain. Her demise was to be on her eighteenth birthday, Halloween of 1921.

Joseph was not supposed to get romantically involved with Alice, he was supposed to take a fancy to her sister, that little brat named Cynthia. I was most definitely going to argue with him about this when he got home. Alice was all too excited about this evening, and they had already begun to play "the question game". Aaargh I hate that game to an extent. I do not understand Joey's fascination with it.

I heard the door close, which meant that Joey was home.

"JOSEPH WHITLOCK." I yelled, even though he would have heard it at a whisper.

"Hey Jewlz, what's wrong? You look upset." He said, as though nothing was wrong.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! What is wrong is that you invited the girl who WE are supposed to make a vampire in a few months OVER TO OUR HOUSE FOR DINNER!" I screamed, more AT him than TO him.

"Ohhh. So you saw that?" He asked, somewhat frightened.

"Obviously. Gosh. And what did you tell her about me? She is all excited to meet me." I said, disgusted.

"I told her the cover story we've planned to tell her for, oh, forty years! But, man, I did not expect her to be this amazing, Jewlz. She has a beautiful voice, and --" I cut him off mid-sentence.

"No. Joey. You know the plan. Cynthia, remember?" I said suggestively.

"Cynthia," he stated, now the disgusted one, "is an absolute nightmare. She thinks the world revolves around her, and that everyone loves her. I heard some things at lunch that were not so nice about her…"

"Does. Not Madder." I said simply, separating each word as its own sentence. "James said that the fortune teller he went to told him that YOU and CYNTHIA are supposed to date to make Alice jealous. YOU are not supposed to invite HER over for dinner!!!"

"Okay. But what if --" He attempted to protest but I held up my hand.

"No. Buts. If we don't do this James's way he'll make us go live with him and be murders. Do you want to kill innocent humans?" I inquired.

"No…" He mumbled in defeat.

"Good. Then it is settled. First thing tomorrow you will begin to try and court Miss Cynthia." I said, triumphantly.

I heard Joey's footsteps go towards Charlotte's office to tell her about our extra company. Then I had an idea…

I grabbed a light jacket off the couch and ran- human pace-out the front door. Walking to the Brandon's house I thought of what I could say. It was apparent to me, the whole class, and blind Martians that Cynthia didn't like me. So I would go with a different approach…

About five minutes later, I arrived at their home, and rang the doorbell. The little twit answered.

"What do you want?" She asked, not even attempting to hide her annoyance and dislike for me.

"Well. I don't know if we have been formally introduced today, but I am Jewelea Whitlock. Joseph is my brother, and he had invited Alice over to dinner this evening, and would now like to extend the invitation to you as well." I said in my nicest tone, ignoring her rudeness.

Her face perked up. "Oh! Jewelea! I am Cynthia. I would be delighted to have supper at your house. Tell Joey thank you, and I will be arriving with my sister!" She said, in a much more pleasant tone.

"Can't wait." I fake smiled as best I could and then walked back home…

Hopefully Joey wouldn't mind…but if he did, it is not like I care, I am doing what is best for our family; for him, for me, for Peter, and for Charlotte.

**A/N: SO R&R! ~cassadi**


	5. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**A/N: I AM SO SO TOTALlY SORRY! A month and a half...god I am horrid. In truth, I had terrible writers block and couldnt think of how Peter && Charlotte would respond to the girls and a bunch of other stuff. Really, flame contest! if you dont know what that means, it means that you write me the meanest review you can possibly think of (But I like mean && funny ones) and whoevers is meanest/funniest I dedicate next chappie to . I do them on my AIM a lot too haha. So enjoy this!**

**Alice's POV**

I was about halfway to Joey's house when I heard a faint calling behind me. I think it was someone saying my name…

Then my obnoxious sister came into my view. Dressed, very very badly for a young woman her age. I hoped she wasn't becoming one of those rebellious girls I have heard about.

Cynthia finally caught up to me. _Why was she here? _I thought.

"Why are you following me?" I asked her skeptically.

"Because. While you were getting ready, that freak Jewelea came over and told me that the invitation was extended to me." She said in a bratty tone.

"Okay. Well, than let's be on our way. Tardiness is quite rude." I replied, wondering why Jewelea would do that.

"'Kay." Cynthia said while smacking her bubble gum.

We walked in silence after that.

Once we finally reached the Whitlock's residence, I decided to talk to Cynthia.

"Cynthia. No being… rude and un-lady-like tonight, okay?" I clarified.

"Of course Miss motherly. Gosh can we just go talk to this hunk?" She said, obviously annoyed with me.

"Okay. Lets." I said, still wary that Cynthia would act disgracefully tonight.

We rang the doorbell and a man, about twenty years-old, answered. His eyes were the exact same color that Joey's were… like literally the EXACT same.

"Ah. Hello there. I am Peter, Jewelea and Joey's adoptive father. You must be Alice and Cynthia." That explains why he is so young, but not the eye color…

"That's us!" Cynthia stated joyfully.

"Right. Please come in. Charlotte is cooking dinner, and the kids are in their rooms." He said, taken back by Cindy's excitement.

I walked towards one of the rooms, and knocked on the door. A girl yelled "come in" without bothering to ask who it was.

Cynthia's expression showed her boredom in going to Jewelea's room, but I didn't care. I wanted to meet her.

So I opened the door, and regretted it immediately. Joey was sitting in a chair by the desk, and it seemed as though we interrupted an argument.

"Um. Hi." I said, feeling awkward.

"Hello, Alice. Cynthia." Joey said, filling the silence.

"Hey. I'm Jewelea. Joey hasn't been able to shut up about you, _Cynthia_." Jewelea stated, emphasizing that Joey hasn't been talking about me..

I don't know why, but something in my gut suddenly hurt…painfully. I guess I must have eaten something bad.

"Ya that's me." Cindy smiled like she was proud to be herself… "Hi." She said, directed at Joey.

"Hello." Joey replied, then he gave a sideways glance to Jewelea, like a plead of some kind.

"Well. This is my room." Jewelea waved her arms around it.

It was painted all black. There was a wall completely covered in bookshelves, which were also completely covered in books. There was a desk with photos and papers on it, and two chairs near it. No bed, I made a note…

"How about you go show Cynthia yours, Joey?" Again, with only mentioning Cynthia. Was she up to something?

"Sure. Alice, Cynthia, follow me." Joey said. Then, Jewelea shot him eye daggers.

We walked in silence to Joey's room. When he opened the door, I was shocked. He had so many records! The walls were a deep crimson, and like Jewelea, he didn't posses a bed. Joey had so many different types of music, jazz was the majority. He also had tons of journals… a hundred years of journals. He must love to write.

"This place is…amazing." I told him truthfully, and as I turned around I noticed he was staring into my eyes.

"Thanks. I spend most of my time here." He opened up.

"Ya the music is like totally rad! And you have a lot of books." Cynthia told him in a bimbo tone. What was rad?

"I'm sorry, rad?" Joey asked Cindy.

"Haha. It's like… groovy." Cynthia said, again in a bimbo tone.

"Groovy?" Joey asked again.

"It's like cool." Cynthia said, beginning to get annoyed.

"Cool? Like cold?" Joey was seriously confused now.

"Omg. Umm. Nifty." Cynthia told him, finally making sense.

"Ah. My apologies for my lack of vocabulary." Joey said, even though he had no reason to apologize.

"No problem. Now you know!" Cynthia said. For the hundredth time today, I wondered how we were related…

"Kids. Dinner's ready." A woman called, who I assumed to be their adoptive mother.

"Let's go eat." Joey said. And he extended his elbow in order to escort me there. But as I walked towards him, Cindy grabbed it.

"Yes. Let's." She spoke flirtatiously.

Although that annoyed me to an extent, I simply walked on.

"This looks so lovely, Mrs. Whitlock. Thank you so much for having my sister and me over to enjoy it." I expressed my gratitude.

"No problem dear. And please call me Charlotte." She told me. I simply smiled and nodded.

Joey pulled out a chair for me to sit in. He really was a gentleman. I was smiling so wide on the inside. Joey was so amazing and unbelievable; I couldn't believe he even talked to me.

"I am terribly sorry, but our meatloaf was spoiled so I just made some simple salad and vegetables." Charlotte apologized.

"It looks amazing." I assured her truthfully.

We ate in a comfortable silence. I had some salad, which was absolutely to die for delicious, and carrots with a little broccoli. I noticed that all of the Whitlocks only ate the green vegetables….

"So. Is there anything we need to know about this lovely town?" Peter asked.

"Well. There's not much to do around here, so most people just have random parties. And everybody knows everybody. It is basically a textbook small town." I explained.

"Oh yay. I have been pressuring Peter into moving to a small town since we got married. But, he simply would not budge! Until now, of course." Charlotte told us. I wonder how long they had been married… they were no older then twenty so not very long.

"How sweet!" I said honestly, that was one of the sweetest things I had ever heard. My dad only moved here to impress the newspapers….

"And what about your family?" Inquired Peter.

"Our dad is Cameron. Cameron Brandon!" Cynthia basically gloated.

"The renowned doctor?" Charlotte asked astonished.

"Yup!" Cynthia said, popping the 'p'.

We had your usual dinner conversations; weather, family, stocks, school, etc. Then once everyone was through eating, Joey and Jewelea invited back in the basement to talk until our parents needed us to return. In actuality, our parents hadn't told us a curfew, but we would leave before ten more likely.

Joey put on a record, that of course I hadn't heard, and we sat in a nice silence for a few minutes. But, of course, Cynthia had to ruin it.

"You know what we should do?" She asked us. When no one responded, she continued.

"We should totally invite more people over and have like a mini-party!" I had to admit, it wasn't a completely terrible idea.

"Sounds good. Use the telephone over there." Jewelea got a big smirk on her face and pointed to an ivory phone in the corner.

Cynthia must have dialed twenty people's numbers. It didn't even take her but half an hour. Each conversation was the same…  
"Hey. We're having a party at the Whitlock's." She said happily. "Ya the new people." When people asked who they were. "Great." When they agreed to come.

The basement was very crowded and loud. With the record playing plus all the side bar conversations, I could barely hear myself think. I decided to go out on the patio for some air.

The Whitlock's backyard was truly incredible. It was so beautiful I think I could stare at it for hours. I hadn't realized it, but Joey was soon standing next to me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He whispered into my ear.

"It really is. I love all the different flowers you have planted…" I told him. There were roses and daisies and who knows what else.

"I wasn't talking about the garden…" Joey confessed. It took me a moment, but finally it clicked.

"Oh." I said embarrassed.

He leaned in, to where we were inches apart. Then, of course, Cynthia and Jewelea came out screaming.

"WE ARE PLAYING SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN! EVERYONE INSIDE!"

I had no idea what that game was, but as soon as they said it, butterflies formed in my stomach.

**A/N: Yes that just happened XD lol. I am that evil. I reallllly would bet like a thousand dollars that Seven Minutes in Heaven wasnt a game back then but screw it I need it for my evil plan! LOL :) REVIEW !!!! ~peace&&love,cassadi**


	6. Go to Hell, James

**A/N: Hey ya'll. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I think this chapter is worth it :D I have been trying to write this for about a week, but... **

**There's this big hill in my town that has an acient indian name *no one can pronounce it lol* and most kids are forbid to go there cause its said to be an old burial ground for the tribe... Well me and some of my older friends went there and told our parents we were at the movies. We started playing truth or dare...and they dared me to walk bakeward to the top of this weird mound thing screaming 'come take me spirits!!' and since i dont actually believe there's a graveyard up there, I did it. But being me.. I tripped oer a tree root and fell down the whole hill. I broke a rib, and sprained my wrist... everyone was freaking out though because I was in some serious pain and didnt look too hot but ne of us felt like getting grounded forever so we tried to think of a good lie.. we didnt and so my friend just drove me to the hospital :S we didnt get in as much trouble as we expected..lets just say I wont be hanging aroud with those kids for about 2 weeks :( **

**WARNING: This chapter is kinda... not graphic but grossss due to the game *Seven Minutes in Heaven* I cant say too much without ruining the surprise, but if you arent the kind of reader who likes... gosh okay this chapter descirbes people taking their clothes off. humph...i kinda just ruined it for ya'll D:**

**AND NOW ONTO THE CHAPPIE!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own the song 1000 Oceans by Tokio Hotel.. hehe I wish...no i actually i wished I owned the boys of tokio hotel XD LOL. **

Joey and I walked into the basement together, not knowing what was to come. About thirty of our classmates sat around in a circle, with an empty bottle of pop in the middle.

I had no idea what was kind of game this was, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

Jewelea began walking over towards me, along with Cynthia. They certainly had become fast friends…

"Everyone!! This is Alice, and she'll be in the closet first." Cynthia said with a suspicious smirk plastered on her tanned face.

"Actually, Cindy," She glared at me for using her childish name, "I don't know how to play the game. Would you mind explaining it to me?"

The whole room looked at me with an expression that said 'what a freak'. I felt somewhat hurt, but didn't give much thought to it considering these weren't the people I thought of as friends to begin with.

"Sure, little Ms. Naïve." Her voice taunting.

"What you do is one girl goes into the closet, and the boys spin the bottle around to see which lucky one gets to follow her in there. Now the girl will have a blindfold on so she won't know who it is, but the lucky guy gets to do whatever he wants to her for seven whole minutes." Jewelea explained, directed at the whole room.

I understood the game. And my earlier assumption had been correct, I didn't like it.

Cynthia tied a red scarf around my head to cover my eyes, and walked me to the closet. I could hear murmurs and laughs coming from the other side of the door, but I could not understand what was going on.

The door creaked open, and I heard footsteps.

"Hello there, Mary Alice." A deep, rough voice said. I couldn't recognize it off that small phrase, but it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Hi." I managed to say, although my throat was so dry I couldn't believe I managed.

"Now, how are you today?" He said… his voice becoming more familiar with every word.

"Fine. And yourself?" I needed to hear his voice and place it with one of the boys in my grade.

"Very well, thank you. Now, let's stop wasting the few minutes that we have together." It suddenly clicked in my mind who he was. His name was James, and he was a football player in my grade. He went through girls like my father went through newspapers; daily and with pocket change.

Suddenly, his arm began caressing my upper leg, and attempted to slide up my dress. I tried my hardest to find his face so I could slap him right then and there, but with the blindfold and the darkness of the closet it was truly impossible.

His lips met mine and I was disgusted when he endeavored to stick his slimy tongue into my mouth, although this did help me track where his face was. I pulled out my arm and slapped him straight across the face, not caring if it was lady like or not. Then I tore off that grotesque blindfold to look him in the eyes and tell him what a pig he is.

Unfortunately for me, he grabbed my arms as I was about to hit him again, and began un-zipping my dress with his unoccupied hand. I decided to try yelling to make him stop, although it hadn't been but two minutes yet.

"STOP!!!" was all I could think up in my hysteria.

"No, no. Don't be like that." He whispered into my ear, causing chills of fear to pop up on my arms.

James started whispering other things like 'you're so lucky I wanted to come in her, just for you' and 'tell me how much you want to be with me'. I couldn't manage anything but nodding, frozen with fear. I desired so much to scream again, but he had tied the scarf over my mouth to silence me, only moving it when his lips wanted its position.

At this point, my dress was unzipped all the way off, thrown into a corner without care by James. I was wearing only my undergarments; a pair of satin black panties and matching bra. James had his jacket and shirt thrown off as well, but luckily his pants were still where they should be.

I closed my eyes and just waited for the seven minutes in hell to be over. James's hands were all over me, as were his lips. I felt truly horrified and wanted nothing more than to kick him where the sun don't shine.

He began to unbutton his trousers, and I don't think I have ever been more frightened in my entire life. He had tied my hands over my head with a flimsy ribbon attached to some sort of unmovable object, so I could not take this opportunity run for it. At this moment, I craved for Joey to barge through the door and take me somewhere else, where James's wasn't present.

As if in an instant, James's pants were with the rest of our clothing, and he on top of me. His long, dirty blond hair was all over my face, and his lips were racing towards mine aggressively. Like he had practiced it before, he slipped one hand behind my back and undid my bra in one swift motion. I felt horribly exposed and insecure.

"Well. You should show those twins off more often, little Alice. They sure are beautiful." James told me, and the only emotions I felt were disgust and fear.

"Go to hell." I managed to mumble. Although it wasn't lady like, I could care less right now.

"You shouldn't say things like that, little Alice." He growled and put his hand around my neck as though to choke me.

I couldn't breath, and wondered how much longer this nightmare would last.

While his lips were on mine, James looked at his watch. His face fell, which made mine light up.

"I'm afraid we have only one minute until your little slut of a sister comes here to pull me away. We should put our cloths back on so she isn't completely appalled." He whispered into my ear. I simply nodded, still fearing him.

He threw my articles of clothing at me and started putting his pants back on. Then, without even bothering to put on his shirt, he came and started helping me with my dressing. I did not need or want the help. As I was zipping up my dress, the doorknob turned slowly, and James pushed me on the ground, with himself over me, and began kissing me again. Cynthia walked in and looked horrified.

"James. Alice. Your seven minutes are up." She said, as though she was jealous of me.

THANK GOD. I thought. Joey tilted his head so he could peek into the closet as James was getting off me, and he too looked horrified. I would have to explain this to him later, although I was not looking forward to it.

"Oh, by the way. If you tell anyone what happened in there, you'll regret it." James murmured roughly in my ear.

I'm not going to lie. I was scared of James, so I would do as he asked, or told.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

For the remainder of the party I was basically in a vegetative state. It passed somewhat uneventfully, with the exception of Cynthia and a boy a year ahead of her, Tom, getting caught both topless during their seven minutes.

Every girl had a turn in the closet, some even had two, and every boy had two turns with a girl.

Joey went only once, with a girl named Hannah, and when Cindy opened the door they were at opposite sides of the small closet. Hannah grabbed her friend and they went to talk in the corner of the room. Of course, her friend told everyone what had happened the second Hannah left. Apparently Joey walked in, took off her blindfold, and told her in no uncertain terms that he did not want to do anything but talk. Hannah was of course heartbroken, since every girl in the school would apparently kill to be in the closet with Joey Whitlock.

Cynthia and I, against her protests, left the party at ten o'clock. There were only about five people left, including Joey and Jewelea, when we left. Joey, being the gentleman he is, walked us to the door. Unfortunately, he was still a bit shocked from the James thing to talk like we had earlier.

"Joey…" I tried to explain.

"Don't worry about it, Alice. There's no need to explain anything to me. It's truly none of my business."

"Joey. I'm making it your business. I can't talk about it right now but meet me in the Quad tomorrow before class and I promise to tell you everything."

"I'll be there, but I'm not forcing you to tell me anything." Joey said with sadness in his eyes.

My sister and I walked home without discussion. She was more likely still upset with me for making her leave early, but who cares.

Once we got home, I went straight to my room and wrote. I wrote until my clock said it was past midnight, and my hand was covered in ink. Dang left hand curse. I had nt written anything of importance, except one love song.

_Empty Streets  
I follow every breath  
Into the night  
The wind so cold  
The sun is frozen  
The world has lost its light_

_I carry your picture  
Deep in me  
Back to you  
Over 1000 seas_

_Back to us  
Don't you lose  
Your trust and your belief  
Just trust me_

_We have to go 1000 oceans wide  
1000 dark years when time has died  
1000 stars are passing by  
We have to go 1000 oceans wide  
1000 times against an endless tide  
We'll be free to live our life_

_I know somewhere  
We'll find a little place  
For you and me  
It all turned out  
A different way_

_Can't feel the pulse  
In our veins  
So weak today  
We'll let our heartbeat  
Guide us through the dark  
Just trust me_

_We have to go 1000 oceans wide  
1000 dark years when time has died  
1000 stars are passing by  
We have to go 1000 oceans wide  
1000 times against an endless tide  
We'll be free to live our life_

_There's nothing and no one we'll miss  
And one day we'll look back  
With no regrets_

_1000 oceans wide  
1000 endless years have died  
1000 oceans wide  
1000 stars are passing by  
Passing by_

_Please don't drift away from me  
Please don't drift away from me_

_We have to go 1000 oceans wide  
1000 dark years when time has died  
1000 stars are passing by  
We have to go 1000 oceans wide  
1000 times against an endless tide  
Then we'll be free_

_Please don't drift away from me  
Please don't drift away from me  
1000 Oceans wide_

I had no idea what it meant. But it had a nice melody to it, so I decided to keep it in my notebook of songs.

I turned out my light, and tried my hardest to fall asleep. Regrettably, I failed. My alarm sounded while I was still awake, and I slowly got up.

Prepared to tell Joey what actually happened last night, I walked out the door, without even asking Cynthia how she was getting to school.

**A/N: Semi kinda cliffy :0 lol hope you enjoyed the chapter! REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Explaining

**A/N: Hey ya'll. sorry for the long wait, although it was shorted than usual... :D i'm improving haha. This chapter is short, and basically a filler. I had to write it this way though, so Joey and Alice could talk. XD. anyway, i wont bore you with my AN, get onto reading. :D**

**DISCLAIMER!!!: I really do forget to put this on a lot, than to those of you who remind me, but guess what? this is the last time i have to disclaim it because stephenie meyer gave me the rights for my birthday present!!! nah, i dont own it. if i did, i would probably live somewhere that people couldnt salk me haha. **

Alice's POV

I walked to school, singing again. Today though, I sang the love song, _100 Oceans_ that I wrote last night. For some reason, I could not get it out of my head.

I couldn't believe it was only the second day of school; it felt like it should be summer by now! With all that happened yesterday, I am surprised Joey even agreed to meet me.

Trying my hardest to think of a way of telling Joey without actually saying it, I continued singing, not even noticing that Joey was standing behind me.

I finished the romantic song, and then realized Joey's presence. _Not again, _I thought.

"Mr. Whitlock." I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"Miss Alice." He followed my example.

"Can we talk?" I said bluntly.

He nodded, and walked over to the run down playground across the street from our high school.

I ran over to the swings immediately, just desiring to swing back and forth and forget all my troubles; though I knew that was impossible. I motioned for Joey to join me and he obliged.

"You know we never got to play twenty questions at your house yesterday…" I reminded him.

"My apologies, I do believe our sisters had a good time together though…and you seemed to enjoy about seven minutes of it." He said curtly.

"Joey. Listen. I cant tell you exactly what happened, because, well I am afraid to. But if I give you clues and you piece them together, I would be thoroughly appreciative. Especially because I do not want you thinking what I think you are thinking." I proclaimed all in one breath.

"Okay. I want to understand what happened. Because if he hurt you or …" He just sort of let the mind wander on the last part of his statement.

"For starters, I didn't enjoy the game. I think that was the worse seven minutes of my life." I said in all honesty. His face seemed to brighten, and then fall again in realizing what James had more likely done.

"Okay. Just tell me, Alice, did he hurt you?" He asked me with sadness in his eyes. I couldn't decide whether to lie to him, which would be a better choice so he wouldn't go and kill James, or to tell him the truth so he would know. He deserved to know.

"Yes." I whispered. His face became full of anger and rage. He did not say a word; we just sat there swinging.

"Mary Alice you must tell someone besides me. Perhaps the police?"

"Joey. The reason I didn't tell you last night is because he told me that if I told anyone what had happened that I'd be sorry." I whispered again.

"He must pay for what he did to you." Joey almost growled.

"It's over now, can't we just leave it at that?" I truly did not want to tell anyone else.

"How can you say that?" He jumped off the swing in perfect grace, and walked off. I tried to do the same, but being the klutz I am, I fell over and landed on my wrist. Pain rushed through it, although I had felt worse so I just ignored it.

"Joey. You said that you would listen." I reminded him.

"My apologies. It's just. Alice, he needs to pay for hurting you. I swear I could just go and rip his head off…"

"That wouldn't solve anything!" I nearly yelled. "Please, Joey, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Jewelea or your parents."  
"You have my word." And I believed him. "But we should go unless you want to be tardy for school."

We walked down the concrete path to school together in silence. I knew we would talk at some point in the day, he was in all my classes for heavens sake, I just desired it would be sooner rather than later.

In biology, I sat in the same seat as the previous day, as did Joey. Most of the students had already arrived, and were up chatting to the others. Joey and I simply sat without conversation.

"Joey. I hope you aren't upset with me." I whispered without turning my head.

"I could never be upset with you." He paused. "I just cannot seem to remove images of him…and you…" I could tell he was growing angry again.

"No, Joey. James is an ignorant, pig, sad excuse for a man. You cannot think those thoughts anymore, okay?"

"I know you are right. But… I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually en-"

Mr. Kappy, again, interrupted at the worst possible time. Today, class was more like a class rather than an introduction like yesterday. We were forced into a seating arraignment, done randomly by Mr. Kappy.

"Mary Alice." He called, and I corrected him that I prefer being referred to as simply Alice. He changed the appropriate words and pointed to a desk about four away from mine, still in the front row. "Joseph Whitlock." He pointed to the desk next to mine. I grinned a small grin, and Joey walked over with a smile on his face as well.

"Why does this not surprise me?" I asked Joey.

"You think I had something to do with this?" he asked, making it more obvious that he in fact did.

"Joey, come on." I rolled my eyes to emphasize my point.

"Fine, I might have requested a seat near yours…" He said bashfully.

Class finally ended, not after Mr. Kappy explained to Joey and I that he is ready and able to rearrange the seating chart, several times in fact.

Margie ran to us in the hall. "Alice!!" she sang.

"Yes, Margie?" I turned around to see her smiling hugely. Something very important must have taken place. Today, her lovely fire red hair was pulled back into pigtails that I was just dying to tug at like we had years ago.

"Guess who the new editor of the _Everson Gazette_ is?!" She screeched, then we both jumped up and done in excitement. Joey just looked at us lie we needed to be placed in a mental facility.

"Come, Joseph, happy dance with us!" Margie ordered him. He raised his eyebrows, as though that was answer enough.

"I'd prefer not…" He explained.

"Come on. Live a little!" I told him, than I grabbed his hand to force him to perform the happy dance, but I was distracted by the electric current that ran through my vein as I did so.

"Well, we're going to be late for arithmetic." He tried to convince me not to make him dance.

"Fine. But you're so dancing at lunch, pet!" Margie told him, and than ran off into her biology class.

"She really is something else isn't she?" Joey asked.

"Yes. But she's the best. If you ever have a problem or just need someone to talk to, she'll be there in an instant."

We left it at that, because the tardy bell rang. We had to run to class, both laughing hysterically, and me tripping more than one time.

Ms. Riley simply glared and ordered us to take a seat anywhere. Arithmetic and history past horribly uneventfully. Margie talked to Joey through most of the latter, getting to know him while Mr. Cullen left the room.

All three of us walked to the cafeteria together, only to be stopped before we even walked through the doors by none other than James.

**A/N: o.0 cliffy! kinda. hah. so review! please! i expect atleast five reviews or i am not updating until sunday or later :0**


	8. AN Announcement

**hey you guys. I really despise typing this and regret to inform you that I am taking a sabbatical. If you don't know what that is, it is basically a personal leave to collect your thoughts and get your head together. I am not taking this willing, however. Tomorrow is my first day of my freshman year. *NERVOUS!!!!!!!!!!!* and I actually made the Varsity Softball Team. As a freshman, this is a huge honor and really rare. We have practice everyday, starting at five, but we aren't allowed to leave the school; we go to the coach's classroom and have a study hall period while JV is practicing. Practice will end around eight, and then I have to come home and do all my homework.**

**since I am taking honors lit, honors spanish, and pre-ap world history this could be a few hours worth. I truly hate to admit this, because you guys know how much I love writing, but I just don't think I will have the time to write until the season ends in mid-october. I don't want to stop, but I also don't want to fail any classes because of not completing the assignments….**

**I am truly sorry. I cant explain to you how much its going to hurt to be working on algebra instead of my stories. I will miss all of the friends I made on here, but I should be back by mid-october. depending on if we go to the state tournament or not.**

**now, luckily there's a bright side to all of this; with texas's heat practice could be cancelled, or I could have a slow homework night. if that happens, I will type my arse off, scout's honor. DO NOT COUNT ON THIS OR GET YOUR HOPES UP, but I'm hoping that happens. hopefully you wont have to go ALL the way til october with no update whatsoever, but again, no promises.**

**this is a general a/n being posted to each and everyone of my stories. except for AIM, because the finale should be up by next week considering its already halfway typed. **

**I love all of you, and cannot wait to be able to write again. :'(**

**xoxo, cass.**


	9. Instructions

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack :D :D :D hallo all :D :D :D lol, hope you guys missed me and this story, so I'm going to cut this short (sorta like this chapter...) and just let you go onto the chappie :D**

**Disclaimer: okay okay...i admit it... i'm stephenie meyer. i just didnt want anyone to know this was my fanfiction account because then i would have been bombarred by crazy stalker fans!!! hahaah jkay:)  
**

**JOEY'S POV**

James stood there, just smiling in a creepy fashion. No words were being exchanged, and I hoped he would allow the girls to pass freely and take his aggression out on me.

"James, can I have a word with you, in private?" I voiced after not being able to endure the silence any longer. He hesitated momentarily, and then moved from his position of blocking the door. Margie began to walk forward, and Alice slowly followed, but before passing through the threshold she looked at me with sympathy in her beautiful blue eyes. I nodded, hoping she would forget about me and enjoy her lunch class, and she uncertainly paced on.

"Now, please, explain to me why you are diverging off the plan I set over fifty years ago??!" He shouted once the girls were out of earshot.

"Please tell me why you resorted to _raping_ Alice during Seven Minutes in Heaven instead of letting me handle it?!" I shot back, probably with more anger. James was a sadistic pig who I should have killed the moment Alice told me he hurt her.

"You weren't doing your job, so I had to help. Besides I have been watching her twice as long as you have, I wasn't just about to sit back and let you ruin everything! She needed a little scare, too."

"You've been watching her?" I asked, considering the original plan was for him to have absolutely no contact with us or Alice after the initial information giving.

"Yes. I enrolled here last year during the end of final semester, only to oversee that you were doing your job, though." He explained, angering me further.

"We gave you our word we would complete your assignment successfully, James. If you can't trust us maybe you should find someone else to do your dirty work."

"She said this was going to happen…" He mumbled. "You listen here, mongrel. I call the shots in this plan, not you. Do exactly as I say or I will rip your sister's limps off one by one right in front of your eyes." He growled in fury. Never should you anger James, but he insulted both mine and my sister's word so it was necessary. I obliged, and he gave me the most horrific instructions of my life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**ALICE'S POV**

Joey sure had been gone a long time, maybe I should go check on him.

"Don't even think about going to check on the bloke." Margie denied my unspoken thought. "When he's done, he'll come back. Don't worry, pet."

As soon as she said that, Joey walked through the cafeteria doors, looking more like a supermodel than a student. I waved him down to come and join us, and he followed.

"Alice, listen. You're hot and nice and all but you're a freak and too weird for my taste. I'll be with your sister if you want to talk to me. But, please, don't want to talk." He spoke the words I feared he would from the moment he met Cindy. My throat was dry and I had no response that didn't involve crying. I just sat there looking dazed and confused until Margie broke my trance.

"What was that all about?" She inquired.

"I-I-I don't know." I stuttered.

"Well, I guess you saw it coming." She shoved it off, deepening my confusion. I asked her what she meant and she replied, "I mean, you just guys met yesterday."

"Yeah I know that which is why I am confused." I told her in an irritated tone.

"Alice. He is Joey Whitlock; the gorgeous new guy. He could have any girl in the entire school, maybe even the enter city, and you honestly expected him to only have eyes for you?" I wanted to punch her. Where did she think she got the right to say things like that to me; her love life was just as miniscule as mine.

"Marge do you feel okay? You aren't acting like yourself." I informed her, concerned.

"Oh, you mean because I am being honest? Let me tell you something Alice, Joey has eyes and he is a guy. He would've been done with you in a week, tops." That was the last straw, I grabbed my lunch bag and ran to the ladies' room.

How? Why? Were all I could think. How could Margie, my _best_ and pretty much only friend say something like that. Why did Joey choose Cindy, naïve, obnoxious, Cindy, over me? And why had the sweet gentleman I had know as Joey completely vanished? Why was this all happening to me?

After drying my tears and double checking that you couldn't tell I was crying, I walked into the hallway, only to run right into Margaret.

"There you are. Where have you been?" She asked me as though nothing had ever happened.

"Just…" I paused to think of the right way to phrase this, "don't talk to me anymore." I grumbled as polite as I could manage, then I pushed pasted her and began to walk to my next class, only to remember both Joey and Margie were in that class. So instead of dealing with that horrifying embarrassment, I left. I, Alice Goody-Two-Shoes Brandon, ditched half of my lessons.

**JOEY'S POV**

I felt simply awful about what I said to Alice. She didn't deserve that, no one did. And eating lunch with that annoying, bratty, sister of hers was like having teeth pulled. I wondered if Alive would ever be able to forgive me, only being able to decide that she couldn't. I haven't done anything worth being forgiven; all I've done is hurt her.

Walking out of the lunchroom doors, I realized the Alice was in my next class, and that I couldn't bear to see her. Not now, later I would talk to her. Later I would apologize and beg forgiveness, and ignore the command James gave me. For now, I was running.

I ran as fast as I could, with no real destination in mind, for about five seconds. It was then that I ran directly into the one thing I was trying to avoid.

I looked into Alice's perfect ice eyes. "I'm sorry." I blurted out without thought, just desiring her forgiveness.

She didn't respond. Her normally freeform hair was flattened and dull, and her gorgeous eyes I was starring into wear red from crying. This was not helping me feel better, I felt one hundred times worse. She turned her head in a feeble attempt to hide what I had already seen, and then ran towards her house.

I followed after her. Yet no matter how quickly I ran, I could not catch her. I had a feeling I never would.

**A/N: Yeah sorry for all the POV changing, but I kinda had to, righhhht? and sorry for the semi crappiness of this, i wrote it in math class in a *failed* attempt at staying awake XD XD revieeeew. **


End file.
